


the queens, the universe and that thing called friendship

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a little thing i wrote for my best friend
Collections: Anonymous





	the queens, the universe and that thing called friendship

esta es una historia de respeto, sinceridad y apoyo, de las cosas más lindas del universo, de— oh, no es una historia de romance, por cierto. ajá, te lo juro, no lo es, para nada. ¿hmm? ¿no me crees? te apuesto que puedo contarte una historia sin romance y será incluso más hermosa. de acuerdo, comienzo, entonces:

había una vez un universo de dos colores. blanco y negro. ocasionalmente, sin embargo, también había gris.

la historia va de la reina de mercurio y neptuno, y cómo formaron una amistad.

la reina de mercurio vivía en un planeta diminuto y caluroso, donde la tierra era tan roja que la sangre lucía pálida a comparación, y tan caliente que era casi como vivir en el sol. la reina de neptuno vivía en el planeta más alejado de mercurio, y el más distinto también; era helado, tan helado que la nieve ni siquiera existía, un clima mucho más extremo que los blancos copos. era un planeta gigante, de los más grandes vistos, y todo era azul, un azul tan azul que podría ser descrito como _frío_.

uno pensaría que la reina de mercurio sería tan cálida como su planeta y la de neptuno tan helada como el suyo propio, pero nada de eso. no podrían ser más diferentes incluso en eso. la reina de mercurio era distante y fría, no le gustaba acercarse a la gente ni vestir nada que no fuera tonos oscuros, y la reina de neptuno vestía vibrantes rojos incluso en medio del invierno, sonriendo y hablando todo el tiempo, riendo sin limitaciones, conociendo gente y haciendo amigos a donde quiera que fuera.

sus planetas estaban lejos el uno del otro y sus personalidades no podrían ser más diferentes, por lo que en circunstancias normales ellas jamás se habrían conocido. claro, excepto que esta no es una historia con circunstancias normales, esta es una historia de amistad floreciendo entre la ruidosa y cruel guerra, una amistad que florece en ardientes fuegos que aniquilan y aniquilan y aniquilan, una amistad que florece en gigantes heladas, que despedazan y destruyen, y ellas, las reinas, siempre se mantuvieron firmes.

su universo se vio amenazado. ¿cuál fue la terrible amenaza? cualquiera. escoge tu peor miedo y esa, esa fue la amenaza.

tenían que resolver el problema, por lo que se reunieron a los mejores caballeros, guerreros, brujas y reinas. todos formaron un equipo para salvar al universo, pero fue una aventura demasiado riesgosa para algunos, que se fueron, demasiado intensa para otros, que se rindieron, demasiado tardada para el resto, que huyeron. al final, de pie, sólo quedaron las dos reinas, un caballero y una hechicera, pero no hablaremos de ellos, la historia es acerca de las reinas.

ah, las reinas. atravesaron todos los infiernos y paraísos para salvar su universo, y a pesar del mal tiempo y las personalidades tan distintas, formaron una amistad. no era una amistad a prueba de balas, pues esas son muy débiles para lo que en realidad era esa relación. era una amistad a prueba de rayos, tormentas, meteoros. era una amistad de esas, ya sabes, de las que sólo se ven una vez en la vida, y a veces ni eso. una amistad que sostiene la mano de la muerte y le hace una reverencia, sonriendo con coquetería, si gustas. retando pero también invitando, una de esas amistades que no tiene miedo.

se dice que las almas gemelas no tienen que ser pareja para ser almas gemelas. las marcas y los nombres en las muñecas y todo de lo que se escribe y habla pero, ¿acaso alguien habla de los nombres escritos en las propias almas? porque es de eso de lo que deberíamos admirarnos. se dice que los verdaderos lazos de almas gemelas son los que se dan entre amigos, porque el amor son sustancias en el cerebro, cualquier cosa, sin embargo, ¿qué es la amistad? sustancias también, quizá. pero es al mismo tiempo afinidad, solidaridad, empatía, es algo que a veces vale más que la clase de amor por la que se escriben sagas enteras y se crean películas caras y que provoca guerras.

la amistad es más tranquila. de la misma familia, pero que se reserva, se limita, no anda por ahí gritando como loca. la amistad es tímida y callada y una vez que la encuentras no te deja ir, no si de verdad le agradaste. la amistad tiene muchos imitadores, pero la original, la auténtica, es la que deseas que te visite y se quede en tu vida, incluso si su hermano llamado amor no encuentra tu dirección jamás.

pasa y toma asiento, amistad. ¿café o té? ¿te ofrezco algo de comer? enciende la chimenea y hay que hablar, de lo que sea. ah, la calma que me da saber que te tengo justo aquí, en mi sala, sentada de lo más cómoda en mi sillón. ¿televisión o música de fondo? deja que los violines toquen, amistad. quedan tantos años y no puedo esperar.

la misión acabó, el universo fue salvado. las reinas acabaron con un caballero, o tal vez una guerrera. no importa, no importa. esto es sobre la reina de mercurio y la de neptuno, que se volvieron mejores amigas, tan distintas como eran, y salvaron el universo. les tomó años, les tomó mucho tiempo, pero hey, seguimos aquí, hicieron un gran trabajo.

la reina de mercurio se sentaba y pensaba en que lo único que quería de la reina de neptuno era su amistad. y luego pensó, _hm, eso es muy simple, ¿no es así?_ y después se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería era amistad y sinceridad. ya está. no esperaba más de la reina de neptuno. su amistad porque eso era algo bonito, y su sinceridad porque si en algún momento la reina dejaba de apreciarla como amiga y empezaba a verla como una conocida más, la sinceridad le dejaría saber aquello a la reina de mercurio.

_si tan solo el universo se basara en sinceridad y amistad, no tendríamos que salvar todo esto,_ pensó la reina.

¿cuánto tiempo pasó? el que tú quieras. no importa. ¿sabías que la amistad puede llegar a ser inmortal? ah, qué no puede hacer esa amistad. así que sí, pon una cantidad de tiempo y te aseguro que las reinas siguen sentadas escuchando los violines, riendo sin presión, siendo las mejores amigas que el universo alguna vez vio.

¿lo ves? te dije que te podía contar una historia sin romance innecesario.


End file.
